Maui
Maui is the deuteragonist of Disney's 56th full-length animated feature Moana. He is voiced by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson who also portrayed as Rockblock from G.I. Joe Retaliation, Chuck Baker from Planet 51, Jack Bruno from Race to Witch Mountain, and Luke Hobbs from Fast & Furious. Background Maui was born to human parents centuries before the events of the film. Disgusted and apparently wanting nothing to do with their son, Maui was thrown into the sea as an infant and left for dead. He was saved by the gods, who raised and granted Maui supernatural abilities, immortality, and a giant, magical fish hook that allows him to shape-shift. Despite his demigod status, Maui's cruel upbringing would forever scar him. He felt inadequate to humans and used his powers to benefit mankind in any way they pleased as a means to earn the love and validation he was denied by his parents; he pulled islands from the sea to provide them with homes, extended their days by pulling back the sun, and stole fire from the bottom of the earth to provide them with warmth on cold nights, among many feats. As a result, Maui became one of the most acclaimed figures of Oceania history. Maui's need to satisfy mankind did not stop there, however. On one fateful day, Maui stole the heart of Te Fiti, the mother island. As the gem has the power to create life, Maui believed it would make the perfect gift to mortals all across the world. Unfortunately, once the heart was removed from its resting spot, darkness slowly began consuming the world. The removal of the heart also gave birth to the wrathful lava demon Te Kā, who confronted Maui before he could escape. The two battled, but Maui was defeated, losing both the heart of Te Fiti and his magical fish hook in the aftermath. The heart would remain lost for centuries, while Maui's fishhook eventually fell into the possessions of his arch-rival, the giant crab Tamatoa. Maui, meanwhile, was banished to a desolate island by Te Kā and was doomed to remain there for all eternity as punishment for his crimes. Even so, legend proclaims that Maui is destined to team up with a young hero—the "chosen one"—to return the heart to its rightful place. Gallery Moana People Exclusive.jpg Maui tattoo.png|Maui's tattoo Maui lassoing the sun.png|Maui lassoing the sun Maui fighting a monster.png|Maui fighting a monster Maui in his glory.png|Maui in his glory Maui's scary face.png|Maui's scary face Maui shocked.png|Maui shocked Maui twirling his hook.png|Maui twirling his trusty hook Maui's proud smile.png|Maui's proud smile Maui in action.png|Maui in action Maui as a giant bird.png|Maui as a giant bird Maui yelling comically.png|Maui yelling comically Moana_07.jpg Moana 20.jpg|"Worth a shot." Maui afraid.png|Maui afraid Maui armed with his fish hook.png|Maui armed with his fish hook Maui facing the Lava Monster.png|Maui facing the Lava Monster Moana Maui Fish Hook.jpg Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Articles under construction Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Conquerors Category:Heroes from the past Category:Egomaniacs Category:Singing Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Deal Makers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Mentor Category:Selfless Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Pure of heart Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Male Damsels Category:Big Good Category:Super Hero